winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormy
Stormy 'is a witch who's been described as the "'Queen of Storms" or "Storm Queen". She is the youngest of the Trix sisters and as such happens to be the weakest of them, but what she lacks in power she makes up for by being the most aggressive one. She is also seen to be very full of herself, always believing she is indeed the strongest. Extremely proud and immature, her most defining feature is most-likely her frizzy "storm cloud" shaped hair and "lightning" shaped bangs. Personality Profile Stormy's personality matches her theme, hair, name, and eagerness. She is very quick to anger and rage, out of the three sisters and is the master when it comes to things like grudges. To the point of even disguising herself and enduring hours of pointless-ness just to make sure her revenge is met. She secretly believes she is the strongest, but even then she is usually tormented by Icy whenever she gets the chance or just feels like harassing her younger sisters. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In the first season, it is shown that she has a temper, Stormy can be seen as a logical thinker some of the time. Such as after hearing about the hunter trolls capture, she suggests that they get rid of the troll until realizing they could have the interrogation sorcerers use mind reading spells to find out their plan. |-|Season 2= Stormy has a rivalry with Musa. This feud begins in Season 2, when Musa battles Stormy at Alfea. Musa used a Rain Dance spell to overpower Stormy's control of the clouds. Before Stormy could strike back, the teachers spots her, but she swore revenge. At Musa's Red Fountain show, she targets Musa's father in order to get Musa into a rematch. Stormy points out that her attacks could hurt everyone in the stadium. Musa then sinsg a love song along with the crowd, and Musa uses the power of the song to overpower Stormy once again. After that event, they do not have a one-on-one battle again, and the rivalry is not brought up again. |-|Season 3= Stormy, along with Icy and Darcy are saved from Relix and separated in unknown methods and are imprisoned to Omega Dimension. Icy frees Stormy and Darcy and soon they find Valtor while escaping from Omega's guardian snakes. Valtor is free and he saves them. Together they left to Andros through the Omega portal. Stormy and others start to live in underwater cave below the Omega portal and Valtor eventually told his plan of becoming greatest wizard of all time. When Valtor got bored on Andros, Stormy suggests they could move into Lord Darkar's old Shadow-haunt, but Darcy dislikes the though of living underground again. They move to Cloud Tower by tricking the young witches to get them inside. At time, Stormy slowly grows some feelings toward Valtor. Trix argue and compete to win Valtor's heart and a share of his power. He gives Stormy the power over electricity which Stormy use on Linphea to stop the Winx from getting to enchanted water which could heal Faragonda who was turned into tree at the moment. Stormy lost her powers and got eventually turned into young girl along with Icy and Darcy. Later, Stormy tricks the possessed witches to mix jelly into their smashed potatoes and eat it, much for his amusement and Valtor's anger. Stormy denies him to show new spells he had been telling about and Valtor cast an Oppositus spell that temporarily turned her into a good-natured, helpful young woman. She even helps the Winx who broke into Cloud Tower to get revenge after what happened to Tecna at Andros. Stormy soon recovers but before managing to attack the Winx, Griffin sends her, Icy and Darcy into detention dimension. Stormy is soon sent to Pyros to destroy Bloom along with Icy and Darcy, but they fail as Bloom's anger triggers her Enchantix. Valtor and the Trix choose to abandon Cloud Tower and they move into nearby forest, where Valtor creates a secret cave inside an tree. Stormy helps Valtor and others to get Agador Box from the museum of Magix. After that, Stormy uses her wind powers to make Darcy feel cooler, but accidentaly blows away some scrolls Valtor was putting into Agador Box. Stormy and her sisters fight at the forest about Valtors feelings, but then a pixie appears and Stormy captures her. She gets an idea that the Trix could race each other to find Pixie Village, and the one who steals the spells from there wins Valtor to herself. She gets pollen into her eyes by a Pixie and Icy and Darcy leaves her to herself (After Icy uses ice to cure her eyes). Their competition ends miserably as the Pixies, Pixie animals and Kiko humiliates them. Valtor appears and takes them back to hideout, where he humiliates them even more about their defeat in hands of Pixies. He then sends the Trix to Golden Kingdom to destroy Bloom once again, but they fail again. Later Valtor also gives them the power of Disenchantix along with her sisters, much to humiliate them again as Disenchantix is not effective against Enchantix. Later the Trix start to mock Valtor, who loses his temper and turns into his monstrous form. Stormy immediately gives up her feelings toward Valtor and after Valtor's first defeat in hands of Winx, Stormy and her sisters are imprisoned again. It is told that they were sent back to Light Rock. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, Stormy and the other Trix are seen in the prison of Andros where they meet Tritannus. After he turns into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread into through Andros Ocean gate all the way into his cell on Andros, he and the Trix escape from prison together. Darcy asking Stormy's opinion if it would be wise to side with Tritannus, which Stormy answers "why not?". They come to Earth, where they realize, Winx have brought magic back. The Trix later race with the Winx to find the Lilo plant to become more powerful but are defeated by the Believix powers of the Winx. Tritannus later grants even more power for Stormy and others, but they soon become overpowered by Winx's Harmonix powers. Stormy, Icy and Darcy resides in a swamp near Cloud Tower, while Tritannus searches for Selkies around the Ocean Gates. Stormy helps her sisters in many schemes. She helps Tritannus to round up Daphne, so they can get information about Sirenix. After this, Trix change their hideout into Tritannus's hiding spot at Andros. Stormy tortures Daphne along with her sisters, but it is of no use. They try to kidnap Bloom, but they fail again. When Domino has its annual Ceremony of Domino's rebirth, Icy makes an plan to attack Oritel and Marion to get Daphne to talk. Even though Daphne agrees after the Trix turned Oritel and Marion into ice sculptures, the Trix still tried to kill them, but failed when the Winx appeared. Back at Andros, Daphne reveals the location just when the Trix return from Domino. While Tritannus visits Lake of the Fortress of Light to destroy the Source of Sirenix, the Trix waits in the Tritannus hiding spot along with his mutants and Daphne. Tritannus soon returns and absorbs Daphne's powers and mutates it into Dark Sirenix, which he grants to Stormy and others and together they enter the Infinite Ocean, where Tritannus summons more mutants and one of them almost pushes Stormy. |-|Season 6= Still in Dark Sirenix, Stormy and her sisters are travelling in the ocean of Domino. They summon the Beast of the Depths to attack Daphne, which will trap the Winx to save her and kill themselves. The Trix arrived at Domino when the party is about to begin. They attack the guests, the Winx and the Specialists with the help of the summoned beast. The Winx left the palace to Lake Rocalucce to find the Inspiration of Sirenix, and Stormy and the other Trix members follow them secretly. They battle the Winx, but lost. In the next episode, Stormy and her sisters intrude in Cloud Tower. They turn Griffin into a crow, make Cloud Tower able to fly/float and gained alliance with the witches and Selina. The Trix also gains Dark Witch transformation. In episode 3, the Trix attacked Lynphea College with the help of the treants. The Winx fight with the Trix and the witches, but they lost their powers while trying to attack Selina and the Legendarium. In the next continuing episode, the treants continue to overwhelm the students of Lynphea College, and the Trix use the treants to hold them as prisoners. Stormy with the witches has conquered Lynphea College! Later on, they leave the witches to take care of the students, while the Trix go to Cloud Tower, expecting the Winx. Selina summons three Flying Basilisks to attack the Winx, students, Specialists and Paladins, while the Trix fight with Bloom. In "The Golden Auditorium", Stormy and her sisters stil continue to fight Bloom, but later left when the other Winx with their Bloomix appear and the Cloud Tower starts tofly away. Lynphea College is free, but the Trix are starting to get angry at Selina. At the end of the episode, the Trix conquered a college in Eraklyon. Specials |-|Premiere Special= She appeared in this special and fought the Winx Club with her sisters. |-|Revenge of the Trix= She appeared in this special and shared Bloom's power with the other Trix. |-|The Battle for Magix= She was defeated by the Winx in this special and was send to the Fortress of Light with her sisters. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= She seems to dislike Darkar. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Stormy, Darcy and Icy do not appear in the movie until the ending. They are seen with the Ancestral Witches. |-|Magical Adventure= She returned again in the second movie, where she and the Trix sneak into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, fighting the Winx (minus Bloom) while Darcy stole a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestral proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestral gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oritel(that he would protect Domino against the Ancestral Witches) by allowing the three Ancestral Witches to destroy Domino in exchange,they would spare Eraklyon. There, the Trix and their Ancestral were waiting for them, but the Winx girls gained back their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic dimension after being hit by an attack of Icy initially aimed at Bloom. Finding the Trix to be ineffective as vessels to defeat the Winx and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestral Witches try to possess the Trix, but as they attempt to flee, the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches. The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy - Belladona. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestral Witches from the bodies of the Trix. Dragon Flame's power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as Bloom and her friends fly around them and tease them. Appearance |-|Civilian= Stormy has dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud. Her lavender bangs are shaped like lightning bolts, which go past her shoulders. She wears a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top is strapless. She also wears a shiny maroon mini-skirt with lavender panties. Her shoes are maroon platform high-heeled sandals. |-|Witch= In her witch form, Stormy wears a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit. She has matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. She also has matching tights, which disappear in several scenes. Her high-heeled boots are the same hight as Darcy's. Like her older sisters, she wears eye makeup of the color of her witch outfit and a chocker around her neck. Her hair is the same. Her skirt is the same color as her normal form and she still has on lavender panties. |-|Gloomix= Her Gloomix is a swirly red arm piece with a diamond on the end that replaces her right glove. Darkar gave this gift to the Trix so they could be more powerful. In the Nick Dub, the Gloomix is on her glove instead of her glove going away. |-|Disenchantix= In her Disenchantix form, Stormy wears an outfit that looks like a blue bathing suit with red trim. Her red shawl is wrapped around her waist and hangs to her feet. Her boots are the same height as both her older sisters. The top trim of the boots is red and the rest is blue. She wears a red headband. Her hair is the same. Her red eye makeup goes all the way down her cheeks. |-|Super Trix= Stormy has the same clothing except, her clothes are ripped, her skin is green, her nose is long and she wears a red mask. |-|Dark Sirenix= Stormy has her hair floating. She wears a deep pink/purple short dress, and some tight like bottoms. She wears purple/black lipstick. Her eye makeup gets lighter and she has tentacles coming out of her back. She is also viewed in 3D. |-|Fairy Forms= Fairy Form 1 At the Red Fountain restoration and ground-breaking ceremony, The Trix disguised themselves as Fairies. In her first fairy form, Stormy has poodle-like hair that is colored orange and yellow. Her bangs were moved to one side. She wears a sailor uniform (sailor fuku-japanese name) similar to that of Japanese school girls except the skirt is white and the tie is blue. She also wore teal shoes and light-yellow socks. In the 4kids version, she was called "Missy". Fairy Form 2 In order to get back to Musa, Stormy decides to crash the Red Fountain concert. To do this, she had to disguise herself as a fairy again. Her disguise was different this time around: She had to straighten her hair and have a different outfit. In this disguise, Stormy's hair is straight and brown. She wears a blue sweater with red trims cuffs and collars, indigo skirt, red socks and light brown shoes. |-|Young Stormy= When the Trix fell into the river on Linphea that turns back time, they were transformed into their "kid" selves (roughly 11-14 years old). Stormy's hair is in braided pigtails with puff-balls on the end, making her look like a poodle. She wears a pink, long sleeve top with a green eight number, blue tights, leg warmers and sneakers. She is shown to have suspenders in the inside of her outfit. She is also shorter and sounds much younger. Her powers become weaker and useless. Facts about Young Stormy *Stormy's powers are color purple when weak. *She looks like she was the oldest. *Skin color turns a bit darker. (She may be pale as a teen) *Not very aggressive. (Darcy is more aggressive) |-|Light Haven prisoner= In the beginning of the second season, when the Trix were imprisoned in Fortress of Light, Stormy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters wear the same clothing as her, but still have their own hairstyles. |-|Dark Witch= Stormy's outfit consists of a maroon top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, baggy trousers and boots. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a maroon tube-like piece while her light purple bangs hang down in the front. Her eye shadow has a different pattern. Powers and Abilities Stormy creates and controls storms, thus deriving a pun from her name. She can create strong gusts of wind. She draws her powers from the storms and the wind. Trivia *Stormy is the only witch without straight hair throughout the whole series besides her Headmistress. **The only time she straightened her hair was to disguise herself as a different fairy in Season 2 episode 15, and she changed the color of her hair too. *Her polar opposite is most likely either Tecna or Flora. Flora is an earth affinity while Stormy is based on the sky, and Tecna is the fairy of technology (controlled electricity), whereas Stormy controls storms (wild electricity). *Stormy disguised herself as a fairy two times. **The first time was in her first fairy disguise in Season 2 episode 8. **The second time was in season 2 episode 15. *Stormy has had two fan-service shots. * Even with straight hair, Stormy's hair is still very short compared to Icy's and Darcy's. *In the RAI English version, Stormy has the same voice actress as Musa. *Whisperia is the home planet of the Trix in the 4Kids version. *Stormy is the only member of the Trix that never liked someone whom her sisters did not like as well, since Darcy liked Riven in Season 1 and Icy liked Tritannus in Season 5. *Tecna, Nebula and Stormy all have a spell called 'Electric Storm'. *In a 4Kids promo, it is said that her power source is centuries of fighting in conflict. Category:Trix Category:Enemies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Stormy Category:Comics Category:Sirenix Category:Disenchantix Category:Gloomix Category:Season 6